One Thing Is For Sure
by Viva La Vostra Vita
Summary: Curiosity wasn't neccesity or vitality, and it was nothing like love. SasuNaru with some mild KakaSasu. Yaoi


This just randomly popped into my head and I liked the idea. I like almost any pairing with Sasuke, though my OTP has to be SasuNaruSasu. Anyway, this might not be as good as some of my other stuff, but I liked it. I'm working on the third chapter of Something As Simple As That, and it should be out before September. I hope. This story can be taken to be in the same (AU) universe as By Definition, I'm a Nihilist and Something As Simple As That.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto, as there is currently no hot mansex occurring in either the manga or the anime.

* * *

It was only about the curiosity. That's all it was now, and that's all it had ever been. It had just taken me a few years to realize it. But simple curiosity or not, I was still powerless to stop this. Where I was dominating and in control with Naruto - a stability, a constant, I knew he needed - I was submissive to, and powerless against, this man.

His hands wrapped confidently around my hips and his body - though he had only a bare inch on me now - held me securely against the wall. Our lips meshed and our tongues warred for dominance - a war I quickly lost - and I felt the currents of electricity that come from a great kiss with someone you're attracted to, spread through my body.

But...

But they weren't the shocks that made my mind narrow down to thoughts of only one person and made me jerk from their force and almost forget to breathe. Kakashi could kiss, yes, there was no denying that, but it couldn't being to compare to kissing Naruto.

As his tongue curled against mine, an entire wave of memories came crashing over me, dragging me away with them.

...Kakashi finding me after my parents were killed.

...Naruto and I rolling on the ground, fighting, each determined to win, to be the best, to _prove_ ourselves.

...Kakashi visiting me every week for years on end, making sure I was as alright as it was possible for me to be.

...Kakashi sitting next to me - comforting me with his simple, quiet presence - as I shook with the realization that I wasn't normal, that I was-

...Naruto looking up and smiling at me _every time _I walked into a room.

...Naruto telling jokes and laughing louder than anyone - desperate to be the center of attention, desperate to hide.

...Naruto begging me to stay, not to take the offer to go to Orochimaru's prestigious school.

...Naruto holding me like I was precious and valuable when I finally came back.

...Naruto screaming my name as I thrust our way to some sort of blissful hell.

...Naruto smiling.

...Naruto saying my name.

...Naruto Naruto Naruto NarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNaruto_Naruto._

With his name repeating in an endless spiral in my head, I gently broke the kiss and tilted my head back to meet Kakashi's eye. He smirked at me - I'd never understand why he'd cover up a face like _that _with a mask - and said quietly, "I know, Sasuke. You love him. I love Iruka. It was just something that needed to be done before either of us could go on."

Kakashi released my hips gently, and stepped away, allowing me to turn and start in the direction of home.

"Sasuke." Kakashi's voice sounded from behind me. "You need to tell him."

xxx

I opened the door to the small apartment - home now - and easily located Naruto, standing in the kitchen, watching over a cooking ramen.

As he turned to greet me, I bent down and captured his lips with my own, replacing the taste of Kakashi with the taste of him. When we finally broke apart, he looked up at me with questioning blue orbs and that beautiful smile that I'd come to call my own and..._love._

"What was that for, Teme?" he asked quietly. In return, I smiled - I only smiled for him now - and pulled him against me, wrapping my arms around his body and burying my nose in his sunshine hair.

"I love you."

* * *

I hoped you liked this. And if you didn't I don't really care. But reviews are love and so is constructive criticism. By the way, I'm going to become a beta now (soon, actually, because it's almost 3 in the morning right now) and I'd also love it if someone would like to beta my work. Because I have the feeling that I could be doing something better.

Ja ne


End file.
